tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Television in Styliland
History '''Backstory''' '''Origins - Serviço Nacional de Comunicação and Royal Problems''' The story of the television in Styliland dates to the days of the Stylian Empire. with MANY territories all around the world, the 1862 court agreed to found the "Srvycco Comunicaccoins da Naccam" (National Communications Service) to share the latest information to his vast empire. It acquired the independent colonial newspaper "Atualizações do Estado do Impéreio" and the state journal "Boletim do Estado" King João VI died at the age of 66 in April 1865 and his son King Francisco II commited suicide on May 1865 at the age of 51 shortly before the coronation. The throne passed to the untrained 26yo son King Bernardo, who didn't have any royal training. His brothers, Afonso and Rodrigo, were way younger at the ages of 18y and 14y so they couldn't reign either. '''Due''' to this, the empire lost almost half of its territory. He stopped every financing towards the SCN in 1869 and the last edition of the weekly AEI was released on March 1872. Boletim do Estado stopped being published every 3 days in June 1875 and started being published every weekend, being recalled "Boletim Informativo Semanal". In February-September 1877 Bernardo was murdered as a prisoner of war and his wife took the power as he had only 7 bastard sons. Queen Mariana married another man from another kingdom in 1881 which started a civil war. Both of them escaped to the Islandite Kingdom and were murdered in 1883. King Afonso IV, brother of Bernardo, reigned from the Royal Elections of 1885 until his death on 1892, where he was succeded by his only daughter Queen Beatriz II of 24y-32y. After stabilizing the country, in 1899 she declared war on the previous colonies. She died from a colonial decease in 1904 and his husband started reigning, only making horrible decisions and ignoring the council. He was deported in the Revolution of 1907. The Council government was implemented in September with the revolutionary "Concelho Nacional de 1907". A big crisis happened under them which led to the creation of the anarquist "Concelho Nacional de 1912" and "Concelho Nacional de 1914". Eventually another communist revolution happened in 1917 and one of the members of the 40 people body was the 34yo "Responsible for Economy" José Fernando Ricardo Aurélio de Leiria. In 1921, with the passing of the 56yo Council's leader Alberto Cézar Barros, Ricardo Auro was elevated to president of council and state. In the General Reunion of Internal Political Bodies of 1922, capitalist opposition accused of corruption the "Responsibles" for International Deals, Military, Religion and Communication. Due to this, Ricardo Auro acquired all of these positions and the council number decreased from 40 to 25, turning the country "República Concelhial de Stylilândia" into the "Estado Socialista Stylianeu" and making a dictatorship. In 1924, as Responsible for Communication, he founded the Rádio Socialista de Comunicação Nacional do Estado. (RSCNE), part of the SCN, recalled Serviço Nacional de Comunicação. After regional test runs, the radio was available to everyone with radios in January 1927. The radio was recalled "Rádio de Comunicação do Estado". Ricardo died 1943 with the plans for the RCE-2 on the table. This was released in 1948 after the aftermath of the ww2 and proudly recalled "Rádio Nacional Socialista" (RNS). RCE and RNS were the only forms of communication until 1950, since 1944 when Ricardo's successor, the 42yo Francisco Armandino took over. Francisco visited the UK in 1950 discovering the television. Test runs for televiison then started by SNC in 1951, being "officially" opened in 1955 with the "Canal Noticiário", recalled in 1956 "Serviço Radiotelevisivo do Estado" and in 1957 "Serviço Nacional de Radiotelevisão". In 1959, SNR absorbed the RCE, recalled "Rádio Nacional", "Rádio Socialista", "Serviço Nacional de Rádio" in 1960. RNS was recalled SNR-2. In 1964 a revolution happened murdering every single one of the then 14 members of the council and freeing the country. In 1966, SNR was recalled "Serviço Nacional de Rádio e Televisão" and the channel "SNRT-Canal 1". SNR-1 was renamed Rádio 1 and SNR-2 Rádio 2. In this year, the "Noticiário" starts airing. In 1968, test runs for the "SNRT-Canal 2" started, being released in 1971, the same year the SNRT turned independent from the SNC. In 1973, SNC went bankrupt and SNRT bought the Boletim Informativo Semanal, calling it the "Informativo". In 1975, to celebrate the regular emissions of SNRT-Canal 1, it was renamed SNT1. In 1978 Canal 2 was renamed SNT2. In 1978, the government bought equipment that allowed the formation of 8 more channels via satellite. These were the chosen ones in the order they appear in TV with the "official" "national frequency" values and official abbreviations. * 144. Serviço Nacional de Televisão 1 (SNT1-1951) General * 216. Serviço Nacional de Televisão Cinemática (SNT2-1968) Movies and Series * 305. Serviço Nacional de Televisão Infantil (SNT3-1979) Kids * 793. Serviço Nacional de Televisão Desportiva e Jornalística (SNT4-1979) Sports and News * 902. Companhia Privada de Comunicação (TV CPC-1980) General * 914. O Canal Televisivo Independente (TV CPC-1981) General * 926. Sociedade Autónoma de Notícias (SAN-1982) News * 938. Entretenimento Radiotelevisivo (ERT-1983) Entretainment * 950. Televisão Cultural Independente (TCI-1984) Documentaries and News * 961. Canal União Nacional de Músicas, História e Economia (CanUniNaM-1985) Music, History, Economy. Then, in the following years, more channels were made: * TV Cinema - 1986 * Canal Parlamentar - 1987 * Grupo Renovador Televisivo - 1988 * Canal Música, Canal Histórico, Económico - 1989 * SNT3 - 1990 * SNT Internacional - 1991 * CPC2, Estórias Fictícias - 1992 * Festival - 1993 * SAN2 - 1994 * (Change name) OCTI -> Canal Independente - 1995 * ERT2 - 1996 * Sportivo TV - 1997 * TCI Novelas - 1998 * Update International - 1999 * Sportivo TV 2 - 2000 * Disney Channel - 2001 * Playboy - 2002 * Sportivo TV 3, Festival2, GRT2 - 2003 * TV Cinema 2 - 2004 * Sportivo 4 - 2006 * FOX - 2007 * AXN - 2009 * Nickelodeon - 2012 * HBO - 2015 In 2004, the first official table of channels was revealed in time to independent services: * * * * * * * * * * Then, in the following years, more channels were made: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery The 2019 restruturation In 2016, the government approved a 2nd unificaation of channels for every operator, with the exclusives in the order o 500+. This restructuration happened at the end of September 2019. Lots of channels ended and started due to this. Closed channels: SNT-Kids, TCI Novelas (Replaced by TCI2), AXN uhite and Black, Gallery '''SNT''' '''Serviços Nacionais de Comunicação - Testes Radio-Televisivos (1951 - 1955)''' SNCTRT.svg|The official logo. (1951 - 1955) SNCTRT Logo.png|The logo before transmissions started. Never used as a television bug. (1951 - 1955) '''SNC - Canal Noticiário (1955 - 1956)''' CN.svg Cncard.png Cnpagam.png Cnshort.svg '''Serviço Radiotelevisivo do Estado (1956 - 1957)''' '''Serviço Nacional de Radiotelevisão (1957 - 1966)''' '''SNRT-Canal 1 (1966 - 1975)''' '''SNRT-Canal 2 (1968 - 1978)''' '''SNT1 (1975 - present)''' '''SNT2 (1978 - present)''' '''Informativo''' '''Noticiário''' '''SNT3 (Kids)'''